Ephemeral Addictions
by stayin'cool
Summary: Bella's life is turned upside down when her life moves away. Years later he returns, with none other the Edward Cullen. Can Bella fight her attraction to this jaded and mysterious heart throb? Or will things just get worse? BxE; promise its good! R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ff – ever. I'm nervous that it won't hit it – but if you like it; review (=

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *

Paradoxical, I guess you could call it. When you think you have your entire life figured out, you're happy and feel invincible. Nothing can falter your jovial confidence and determination. But when something as insignificant as the flick of a cigarette ends all that you've ever known, you feel guilty, for taking advantage of the opportunities for happiness. If you've never felt it, there would be no feeling of loss; you wouldn't have known what you're missing out on.

My best friend, my brother, my entire life moved away. Jasper Whitlock. We grew up together, practically living with each other, refusing to participate in hedonistic debauchery without each other. We were close, intimate, but not at all in the romantic sense. We tried that the summer before eighth grade, but it just didn't click. Many have mistaken out relationship for one of romance, but no; when we held hands in the hall, it was out of the love we had for each other – as family. He meant more than family did to me, and vice versa. We were everything to each other, our lives. We lived in sunshine until the summer before our freshman year in high school began – all without a semblance of what life without each other would be like.

Feeling as if it was just yesterday when life as I knew it had ended, I began reeling through my mind – repeating the events of that fateful Thursday afternoon.

The day began like any other; perfect. Jasper and I had planned to spend the day basking in Seattle's most famed attractions. A few hours away from my home town, Forks, Washington, I awoke early, eager for the day ahead. My father, Charlie, usually volunteered to chaperone our childhood excursions, but today Renee, my mother decided to take up the task. Jasper's mother was unable to join us for she had to work – as she does for so many hours. His father left him and his mother when he was seven, moving to Texas to pursue other dreams. The day progressed in a timely and extremely enjoyable manor, until the phone call Renee received while we were up in the Seattle Space Needle. Speaking in hushed tones on the other side of the room, tears began streaming down her soft, freckled cheeks. Closing her tiny pink cell phone, she came to us, informing that it was time we leave. Positively bummed to have the day end so early, I argued, pushed it. Eventually, she cracked; falling to her knees in tears. We got into the car parked along -side the obviously overused meter, and made our departure, heading home. I refused to let go of Jasper, repeating Renee's words in my head over and over again "Oh god, no. Honey, there's been an accident. Glenn's in the hospital, under intensive care – she's not going to make it." Jasper's mother, my second mother, is dying.


	2. Tyler CCup

My Mom and Dad were sixteen when they shacked it on up and produced moi. My Mom is a hardcore Hippie. Dad, however, is another story. Old Man Swan, as the youngsters call him is a true blue player. I know what everyone is thinking, and might I say, ew. He's been known to bring his dates home here and there, but hey, that's the magic of _climbing out the window_. But hey, that was when bell bottom jeans were "groovy" and weed was legalized.

But Jazz's my best bud, you see. That sounds pathetic 'cause he lives in Texas, but he is. I have friends, yes, but none quite like my Jazz. I mostly hang around guys. I'm a tomboy. I drive oldie cars, (got my baby 1964 silver and black Mustang), I goof off. I smoke, I'm a loud mouth, and smart as fuck. This is why in school no teachers' give me shit. It's a given, that's how things are. Now, I'm no nerd. I'm quite popular; I just have a few close close friends. And those lucky shits are Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmet McCarty and Jacob Black. Rose and Em are dating, the rest of us are currently single. We are always together, and are the top dogs in school. We don't take advantage of it, or acknowledge it really, that just how things are.

Now, in the beginning of my junior year, things are pretty alright…

"Eloy? Tyler Eloy?! No, no no no no no."

"Jazzzzzzzzzzzz!" I drawled out his name for extreme emphasis. I was currently lying on my stomach, on my large and extremely comfortable Serta mattress bed, swing my feet in the air, legs bent at the knees. I was telling him about my little encounter with Tyler Eloy at the market today. God, I hadn't seen Tyler since 1st grade, and let me tell you, he did not disappoint…

_I was sitting at my desk directly across from Joey Hallback. My desk was one of four in a section, all of the desks put in to squares of four throughout the room. Across from the desk next to me sat Tyler Eloy. He had just come in with his C shaped cup…_

"_Tyler! What's that?"_

"_What, this?" As he held up his cup with the cutest confused expression on his baby face._

"_Yeah, not normal!" As I stuck my tongue out._

"_It's my C cup" As he childishly stuck his tongue back out._

"_Well, what's C stand for?"_

"_I don't know, Cup?" _

That was my longest interaction with Tyler, when we were in 1st grade. He moved schools the year after, rendering me clueless as to how he has been.

"B, this is ridiculous, now don't ask me my opinion if you don't wanna' hear my answer."

I was currently extremely frustrated with Jazz's response. We talk on the phone every single night, even if we're at sleepovers. Our strong familiar bond has yet to falter…and we refuse to let it.

He ended up moving to Texas after the death of his mother. He lived with his father and had a hard time adjusting, but now in his junior year, he's doing well. We try and visit each other as much as we can; our reunions always better then the last.

He had a tremendously hard time getting over the death of his mother. When somebody had left a lit cigarette somewhere in the house while we were in Seattle that day, the house swooshed in flames. She sadly died, but will never ever be forgotten.

Now back to why we are currently arguing about a 1st grade colleague, I had ran into him today at the market while grocery shopping with Renee. We had both went for the last box Mona Vie energy drinks, and turned to each other. We had immediately established our familiarity with each other and began talking. And boy was he one attractive son of a bitch. We made plans to get together that weekend, and I had to immediately inform Jazz…

"Fine, I'm gonna' go fuck Tyler Eloy senseless this weekend and will refuse to inform you of just how great the sex was, because frankly, I don't want to hear your answer" I quickly let out with a smirk on my face.

"Now you're being rude" He exclaimed with mock sarcasm.

"But hey, I have good news" Why did he sound slightly nervous?

"shoot em up, brotha"

"Well, I'm kinda' comin' home to Forks, Bells" He said with genuine happiness.

He did not just say that.

No.

No.

No.

A million and twelve times no.

That's right. Not just a million. A million and _twelve_.

I've always liked the number twelve and I'm sad to have to associate it with this mind fucking rejection. It's an outrage, I tell you. No one should go through this. No one should have to do this. No one should have to be this.

No one should have to be lied to about such a sensitive subject. He knew how this got to me.

"Fuck you." I replied in a monotone manor. I could not handle this bullshit.

"The hell Bella?"

"Lie to me again, I stop calling you. Fuck you being aggravated. This is just shit on tripped out"

"Bells, I seriously aint fuckin' with ya"

I froze. Well fuck me runnin'. Jazz is coming home! I dropped the phone and immediately began making a complete fool out of myself by jumping around my room, sing The Beatles song Come Together. I was immensely thrilled at this, and actually, really needed a smoke to calm down after.

"Pick the phone up, shitstain listen!" I heard Jazz yelling through the phone now lying on the floor…

"When?! You enrolling in school with me?! MotherFuckers we're back!"

"Relax Bells…" He chuckled into the phone. "My flight leaves next week. My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are moving there, so they asked me to come live with them, since they knew how much I wanted to go back. And of course Dad's okay with this…but hey, I'll be coming back home" He said in a relieved tone. "And now you get to meet Edward my cousin. Really B, pretty chill dude"

I really couldn't give a flying fuck about his cousins or why he was coming back, just that he would finally be back.


	3. Napoleon

"Rose Blows!" I sang, skipping over to Rose in the hall way. "You heard from the man candy yet?"

Halting at her locker, I stopped to hear her reaction. As she glared, she exasperatedly replied "Yes Bella, he called me this morning."

"Well then, where is my large friend?"

"You better me referring to me!" Emmet boomed from the other end of the hall, as Rosalie looked at me, and then pointed in his direction. He bounded over, pecking Rosie dear on the lips.

"Bellarina, I must say, you have been in quite the mood lately", Emmet said, watching me with wary eyes.

"Well Em, I have been" I said with a large smile on my face.

Of course I would be; Jasper would be next to me in 8 hours. Yes, I have been counting diligently, in hopes it would make the time go by faster. It was finally Friday, and I had been planning to pick Jazz up from the airport as soon as the final bell rang. He said his aunt, uncle and cousin were arriving Thursday, meaning they were already here, but he wanted just a little bit more time with his dad. Despite their differences, they loved each other.

"Ahhhhh, the infamous Jasper will be here very soon, I presume."

"You presume correctly"- as an arm sneaked its way over my shoulder.

"Jakey", I looked over at him with a sickeningly sweet smile and a mock tone.

"Damn, don't sound so enthused -" and he was unable to finish his sentence due to the large amount of weight being thrown at him. I hurled myself on him for a big hug, I haven't seen him in the past three days….Flue season was a bitch.

"Hey, pig." Emmett greeted Jake.

"It's not the pig disease, Em, for the last time…" Rose said. She walked to her first class, obviously stressed from all of the drama at home. When she was 12, her parents, Claire and Lucas got divorced. Claire remarried, and then divorced him for Lucas. She was beyond excited that her parents were back together again…but housing arrangements were currently on the outs.

Emmet walked with me to English. I had English with him, fortunately. He made Newton switch seats with him, so we could converse. And I ain't talking about no shoes.

"I'm worried," Em said with the cutest pout on his boyish face.

"Por que?" I responded, writing down the verb predicates on the board. "Haven't been getting on from Rose? Worried you'll be outta' practice?"

He sighed. "This has nothing to do with Rose. What if this Jasper kid doesn't flow right? I mean, it'll just…I don't know. Never mind."

"It will flow right," I nodded in certainty.

"Better be right, Bellarina…haven't doubted ya' yet." He exclaimed.

"Atta boy!" Alice said, sliding into the seat behind us.

"Somebody is late, and I would like a legitimate reason as to why." Emmet loved the tough big brother act…

"Like, or demand a reason why?"

"Well, demand…but you know, I just didn't wanna' sound rude" he said, slightly confused and scratching the back of his head. Obviously, his tough big brother act was only a façade he enjoyed when he could pull it off.

"Erm, how about you stick to like, 'cause I'd rather not answer." She said, looking at me, letting me know she would just tell me later, probably in the company of Rose. We girls stuck together.

"What's the matter, Ally? Kegan aint' enough for you these days?" Emmett turned around in his chair, mocking her. Alice's mouth fell open and she gave me the death stare. It was an expression she used quite a lot, if I do say so myself. She had been dating this tool Kegan for a year…but she recently broke up with him. I failed to obey her when she had adamantly stressed how she didn't want Emmet to know. As to why…I am clueless.

"You told the bear?" Alice growled.

"Well…" I said nervously. Alice was such a bubbly and sweet girl, but when you got on her bad side…well, let's just not get on her bad side.

"I didn't tell him, so much as I implied in his general direction." I answered, still scribbling down English shit.

"Bella, I swear, if you do not stop blabbing my business to -"

"It's Em! Maybe if you had a good reason as to why, then I would've listened. But, come on Ally."

"Fine, never mind it. And Emmet, I was late because I was too busy throwing up this morning! Happy?!"

Well hold the phones, Alice was throwing up? She didn't want anybody knowing she ended it with her boyfriend? Oh baby baby, Brittany Spears aint' kiddin'. We all went silent, deciding against further conversation for the rest of class. This was not the kind of thing we were ready to deal with, so we left it alone for the time being.

That didn't mean I wouldn't jump at the next opportunity to continue this, though…

As soon as class ended, I pulled Alice into the bathroom to talk to her. "Al, really?"

"No, not really. Look, Keeg came by last night, and, well, it was a spur of the moment kinda' deal. We forgot a condom, so I got worried. When I woke up, I took one of those day after pills. They just make ya' kinda' nauseas is all."

"Oh bloody hell! I got spaghetti sauce all over my pants…"

"Em, are we in fucking Britain? Bloody hell?"

"Well I think that the British have a very sophisticated way of talking, and I want to work on that. So who better to learn from than the British?"

Rose, Em, Al, Jake and I were all sitting at our usual table at lunch, engaging in the usual banter. I love my family…now if only Jazz were here. On Monday, everything will be fantastic.

"Rose, give him a break." Ooooh, Jake was a brave one.

"Em, Jakes being a bitch to me. Spank him."

Em leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Oh Rosey baby, you can spank me anytime…"

"He wants me to spank him! Dear God Em, what happened to 'the British way of speaking'?" Rose cried.

"Simple, they're kinky motherfuckers." He said back with a wink. Did I really need to hear all of this?

"Hey, Napoleon, give me some of your tots!" I exclaimed in a husky voice in Jake's ear. I made him watch Napoleon Dynamite with Rose and I last night, and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I need to pump some iron. I feel like a lady."

"Jake, is it really that bad? It was one room, two girls and a movie. Others would think you're THE man." Ah, Rose, always the voice of reason.

"Anyway, I was serious, I want your tots." I said, smirking at him.

"TITS." Emmet? Oh, of course Emmet.

Everyone turned to look at him, with curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, they just sound the same…"

Oh good lord.

After lunch, Jake and I headed to Gym. Alice was usually in this class with us…

"Hey, where's Al?"

"She said she hadda' go pull a Rizzo."

Jake looked at me with questioning eyes…

"Don't worry about it, Napoleon."


End file.
